


I am butthurt

by Comrade_Winchester



Category: Political RPF, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comrade_Winchester/pseuds/Comrade_Winchester
Summary: anal sex????no
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, putin/putin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	I am butthurt

**Author's Note:**

> fuck u spn

WHAT IN HELL JUST HAPPENED>  
THATS IT   
IM RESIGNING  
I HATE THIS

**Author's Note:**

> fuck u spn


End file.
